Toasterland
Toasterland is a country that exists in multiple universes but in the Wyattopia universe it takes the place of The United Kingdom, Ireland, and France, and it is ruled by a neon green squirrel by the name of Princess Nova Storm (with Hime, a Raichu in the #2 position). She doesn't interfere very much and mostly lets residents do whatever they want, and there are towns with their own governments (most of them democracies), but the capital is named Ft.Toast. There are many amusement parks within easy reach of the capital and the country's main industry is tourism, and it exists in many universes in order to get as much tourism as possible. Official Toasterland National Anthem Technology Toasterland's technology is very futuristic, and many things rely on Toasterland's video game physics and not necessarily everything is going to work everywhere else, especially the big important technology (but game-ish aspects of individual people who live here keep working, such as respawning or having an inventory). Energy is produced through entirely clean means for things that seem to require energy at all, exploiting various aspects of game mechanics. Magic can be used as a more expensive alternative to produce something that can be used outside of the nation. Ordinary items produced as a result of Toasterland's logic, such as fruit produced by the extremely fast growing and rapidly replenishing fruit trees, will function completely as normal everywhere else. See Technology in Toasterland Exports Toasterland primarily exports wood, precious minerals and fruits of all kinds and it has VERY fertile land and somehow more minerals of certain types keep appearing after being mined. The remarkable rate of growth in Toasterland orchards has even allowed other countries to adopt some elements of post-scarcity communism. Toasterland has efficient garbage disposal systems that change trash into lubricant, which results in it having a lot in storage and it exports this usually for free. It both imports and exports lots of modern and retro electronics, most notably video games. Population With a squirrel for a princess, the majority of Toasterland's population is animals, primarily felids (cats of any kind), and canids (includes wolves, jackals, hyenas, coyotes, foxes and dogs). Rodents (and squirrels in particular) usually have more power throughout Toasterland, but anyone of any species can start a Town. For fun, citizens often go to the amusement parks, and the national sport is the Furniture Fight, which involves two teams alternating between buying and placing furniture and vandalism and shooting missiles at the other person's house, with the better rated house winning (and this results in most of the population being skilled with missile silos and rocket launchers). Video games and swimming in one of the many lakes or rivers is also popular, and the majority of Toasterland is always in a state of Spring or Fall so the weather is always nice. A lot of mating tends to happen, too. See: List of Toasterland residents. Most of the population is undocumented and it is estimated to be roughly 1 million. Alliances and affiliations Toasterland is allied with Wyattopia, and Toasterland built a Pringles theme park inside Wyattopia and lets Wyatt enter any Toasterland theme park free of charge. Toasterland also provides Wyattopia with wood from its plentiful forests (Toasterland is mostly forest, and trees grow fully in 3 days), and it helps fund some of Wyattopia's top science labs to further science in both contries. In return, Wyattopia provides Toasterland and the Princess with protection. Toasterland is strongly associated with the Society of Doritos, which was directly involved with the creation of Toasterland and getting Nova put in charge of it. The Billy Alliance of Billy Mays, Bill Gates and Bill Nye also played a role later on. Toasterland along with New Mars and Tacotopia make up the Anti-Attack Alliance which protect Western Europe and it was directly responsible for the creation of these two nations. It will do anything it can to defend them both, even against Wyattopia if it comes to that. Law As the princess, Nova has absolute authority in Toasterland. A select pick of the castle's residents have a second, lower level of authority. Really the only thing this is used for is not to boss people around but to banish people who really do not add anything at all and are only there to be malevolent. They may either just be kicked out and possibly let back in or sent to a certain nation in particular if desired. The government of Toasterland works similar to the United States before it crumbled but the federal government is replaced by Nova and other people appointed by her to be in charge of various things. Hime the Raichu for example is in charge of implementing public work projects Nova wants constructed. People who want a pure democratic government are encouraged to move to New Mars which is nearby and ruled by a sane leader. Nova Forest and Ft.Toast are ruled over just by Nova, but cities are incredibly easy to build on account of small buildings only taking a few minutes to put up (or shorter if they're allowed to be crappy) and anyone can found their own cities, ruling them as they see fit as long as they do not go against the list of rules she has in place to guarantee Toasterland citizens some rights and maintain at least a little order. Cities make their own rules that go below the royal rules. Toasterland Constitution Rules for all of Toasterland Be nice, no killing, no stealing. Violence is heavily discouraged. US Dollars and Euros are the preferred forms of currency and must be accepted as payment; Bells, Dogecoin and wood chips are NOT required to be valid. Instead of any sort of death penalty, citizens are to be deported to Wyattopia as punishment. Nova Forest Drama and being overly whiny are discouraged, unless it's funny. Ft.Toast Shops should stay open late. Chip City Decided by Mayor Chip McCallahan: Absolutely no using science to turn people into all-powerful cyborgs or other beings. No black holes allowed. Category:Countries Category:Toasterland Category:Europe Category:Monarchy Category:Capitalist Category:Democracy